<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661313">Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sookai historical au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Huening Kai, Come Swallowing, Cute Huening Kai, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prince Choi Soobin, Servant Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sookai historical au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rise and shine!" Kai said cheerfully as he opened the curtains. The blinding light streamed through the window and onto the still-sleeping form of Soobin.</p>
<p>Kai's smile faded, and cleared his throat noisily, hoping that it would wake Soobin up. But still, the prince didn't register Kai's presence. Sighing, Kai tugged off the sheets, exposing Soobin's back to the cool air and revealing his toned body, a body he had grown much more familiar with but a few nights ago. The thought made him grow red in the face and he was a bit glad that Soobin couldn't see him from his position. Glancing over Soobin, he noticed that he was covered in a coat of sweat.</p>
<p>Frowning, Kai hurried over to Soobin's side and tilted his face, which had been buried in the pillow, towards him. As Kai touched Soobin, he gasped. His skin was burning and Soobin's face was red and flushed.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Kai scurried out of the room to get some water and a towel. Although there was nothing planned for the prince that morning, Soobin would have to do training with the generals in the afternoon and it would not be any good if Soobin came down with a fever.</p>
<p>Rushing through the hallways, Kai hardly could slow down when he collided with someone.</p>
<p>"Oh, gosh, Kai!" Taehyun exclaimed as his empty tray of food clattered to the ground.</p>
<p>Blushing, Kai said. "Sorry, Taehyun!" He helped Taehyun get up and picked up the tray. "Soobin is a bit sick, and I was in a hurry to get-"</p>
<p>Taehyun smiled, "No worries, Kai, I was just surprised. Anyways, Soobin's sick? Really, one small cold and it turns the entire castle upside down."</p>
<p>Kai chuckled, "Well, if I'm lucky, he will be too sick to order me around."</p>
<p>Taehyun nodded, "Anyways, I can get Soobin some soup right now. I'll bring it to his room once it's done."</p>
<p>Kai waved him goodbye and then rushed to get the water and towel. He just hoped Soobin had not woken up when he was gone.</p>
<p>When Kai made it back to the bedroom door, he heard some movement inside. He was about to open the door when he heard,</p>
<p>"Ning...ning."</p>
<p>"Yes, sire?" Kai said hastily, pushing open the door. His eyes widened at the sight on the bed. Soobin had turned over, showing his defined chest, which was rising and falling quickly because Soobin was panting. Kai wasn't sure if the room had gotten warmer, or if it was him who had heated up at the view.</p>
<p>"K-Kai." Kai watched as Soobin's luscious lips moved slightly around his name. He gulped.</p>
<p>Softly, Kai set aside the towel and bucket of water on the table then cautiously crept forward.</p>
<p>"Your Highness?" Soobin turned sharply at the sound of his voice and unconsciously licked his lips.</p>
<p>Suddenly a hand shot out to grab his wrist making Kai inhale quickly. In a breathy voice, Soobin said, "Kai... more..."</p>
<p>Soobin's hips thrust up, and it was only then that Kai's eyes was brought away from Soobin's face and down to- oh, god.</p>
<p>Kai's face went crimson as he saw the great bulge through the thin fabric of his pants, which was stained at the tip by a wet patch. Kai's mouth fell open in realization about what was happening to Soobin.</p>
<p>Kai winced when Soobin tightened his grip on his wrist impatiently. He repeated, "<em>More</em>!"</p>
<p>Kai was pulled onto the bed and clumsily fell over Soobin's searing body. After scrambling to get into a more comfortable position, Kai, embarrassedly, found himself staring directly at Soobin's hard-on with his mouth just a few inches away from it. He was breathing more heavily now, and Soobin shivered in his dream-state from the hot air enveloping his erection.</p>
<p>"Kai- <em>Now</em>." Soobin's hand had moved from his wrist to tangling in his black locks and pushing his head down weakly.</p>
<p>Trembling, Kai carefully pulled down Soobin's pants and Soobin let out a sigh of contentment with his erection being let out of its confines. Pushing away any logical thoughts from his mind, Kai lent down, and let his red tongue slip out and slowly licked the head. Soobin threw his head back and pressed into the pillow and let out a throaty moan.</p>
<p>Encouraged by his reaction, Kai lightly gripped his shaft as he licked up the pre-come that had gathered and then lathered the head evenly before taking the tip in and sucking slightly. Then he swirled his tongue on the underside and was rewarded by a gasp.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Soobin's head fell to the side as Kai hummed over his erection and thrust up into his mouth. Taking the hint, Kai took him further in and started to bob his head. His hands played with his balls, gently squeezing. It wasn't long until Soobin's seed shot out of him in white ropes only to be swallowed completely by Kai.</p>
<p>In that moment, Soobin's eyes shot open, and stared down bewildered to see Kai just slipping off of his spent cock.</p>
<p>And it was that same moment when the doors burst open with Taehyun holding the soup.</p>
<p>The three, all blushing furiously, stayed frozen in that position. Breaking the awkward silence, Taehyun spoke, "Um, it wasn't a fever after all? That's great, um. I'll go now."</p>
<p>With the lovely smelling soup in hand, he scurried out of the room off to ponder over the latest development.</p>
<p>In a deep, furious voice, Soobin said, "Kai."</p>
<p>He looked up from his position, smiling apologetically. "Uh, technically, you <em>asked </em>for it, your Highness."</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, Kai was under him. He coughed nervously.</p>
<p>Soobin tutted his tongue, "Now, what to do with you?"</p>
<p>His hands danced around Kai's body, slowly reaching further down. Soobin's gaze was locked with Kai, making Kai feel naked. He gasped as agile fingers hooked on his trousers and pulled it down unhurriedly. Kai took in every brush and scrape of the cloth on his skin making him shiver.</p>
<p>Soobin's head moved closer to his erection leaving wet, sloppy kisses in his wake. Kai's pants heightened in anticipation however was quickly disappointed when Soobin veered to the left.</p>
<p>"You're such a tease." Kai complained breathlessly. Soobin just smirked and sucked on the sensitive patch of skin of his inner thigh.</p>
<p>Then, to Kai's delight, Soobin dragged his pants down with his teeth and attacked him.</p>
<p>Kai let out moan after moan as Soobin took in his whole length, without giving him time to adjust to the intense pleasure. His toes curled at Soobin's ministrations and he felt the familiar heat begin to coil.</p>
<p>"Soobin! Soobin, I-" In that moment Soobin decided to pull back, making Kai fall back on to the bed with a still aching cock.</p>
<p>Kai whimpered. It wasn't fair! He had been so, so close. Kai reached down to finish himself, but Soobin caught his hand.</p>
<p>"No time for that, Kai. Now help me get dressed." He looked to Kai who was sprawled pathetically over his bed. He watched with a smile as Kai clenched his fists and tried to sit up only to draw in a breath and fall back down. He knew Kai was fighting the strong urge to get to that sweet release.</p>
<p>"Preferably <em>today</em>, Kai."</p>
<p>Kai just looked at him helplessly, and struggled to get out of bed with his raging and painful hard-on. When he finally was on his feet, he fought the challenge of walking to Soobin, and winced with every step he took. He stumbled past Soobin to the closet, and leant heavily on the door of it while picking out clothes. He handled them awkwardly as he made his way over to Soobin, panting heavily.</p>
<p>"Ugh, Soobin-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Biting his trembling lip, Kai fumbled with putting Soobin's clothes on. When he got to doing the buttons of Soobin's shirt, it seemed hopeless. His clammy hands kept slipping and they were left standing there as Kai attempted to work with the buttons. Kai's erection dug into Soobin's thigh and Kai desperately wishing he could rut against Soobin but Kai knew that he couldn't. If he were to soil the newly washed clothes-</p>
<p>"So, have you learned your lesson then?" Kai nodded eagerly. Soobin sighed. "Fine. You may finish yourself off."</p>
<p>Kai stood uncertainly at the foot of the bed. "Uh, now?"</p>
<p>Soobin raised an eyebrow, "Yes now, <em>Kai</em>. Were you expecting me to leave first?"</p>
<p>Embarrassedly, Kai began to stroke himself, very aware of the blue eyes watching him. He allows himself to glance at Soobin, then immediately wished he hadn't as their eyes locked as he let out a humiliating moan. He collapsed on the edge of the bed and his heart began to race as he sped up. With a sigh he released his load on his bare legs, with some spilling onto the floor.</p>
<p>Exhausted, Kai slumped then fell onto his back.</p>
<p>"Well done, Kai. It is comforting to know that you're good for something." Kai looked tiredly at Soobin who was smiling widely after his show. He then groaned as he saw Soobin's pants had gotten tighter.</p>
<p>"Come now, Kai. We have all morning to play."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>